


Firsts

by Lutefiskfisk



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, Love, Nichorello, Oral Sex, Passion, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prison Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutefiskfisk/pseuds/Lutefiskfisk
Summary: Events that lead up to Nicky and Lorna's first time (plus a bonus chapter set in the future).Warning: Graphic descriptions of sex in chapters 4 and 6.





	1. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky and Lorna meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering about the circumstances of Nicky and Lorna's first meeting and what led to them sleeping with each other, so I decided to write that shit.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Another newbie entered the van, a large Latina _(of course)_ woman who had half her head shaved and was sporting a death glare. The sight made Lorna shrink back in her seat in the back of the vehicle. Another thing that called home to her that she didn't belong here, a place that was surely teeming with thugs and murderers and rapists and the like. No, it was all just a great misunderstanding. Christopher was confused, but he'd eventually see clearly and set it right and get her out of here and they'd finally get married and be a family and live happily ever after, just like they were destined to. These thoughts kept her afloat as the van started to head for the prison.

 

* * *

 

Nicky was annoyed. Tricia, Mercy and Boo were at it _again_ , and as much as Nicky loved her friends and didn't want shit between them to escalate, she only had so much patience. So she'd grabbed her radio and marched off towards the chapel, looking forward to an hour or two where it'd be just herself and her music until the drama had simmered down.

When she opened the door to the chapel, however, she was greeted by loud moaning from behind the altar.

"Fucking A," she muttered under her breath as she closed the door again. After a moment of consideration, she turned towards the dorm that was home to DeMarco and Miss Rosa. If she couldn't be alone, she figured, she could just as well grab herself a newbie to bone. Or maybe make a new friend. Thinking of those that she already had and that were currently screeching like fucking banshees in the common room, she found that she could certainly use one.

 

* * *

 

Finally, Lorna found herself seated in her bunk bed in a room that was already housing two other women. Much to her chagrin, Death Glare had also been put in here, but she'd fortunately pissed off and not returned since.

Lorna was pleased to find out that one of the other women was a fellow Italian, and a motherly type to boot. The second woman was also elderly and appeared to have cancer, not somebody whom Lorna expected to be violent. So far, so good. Could've been worse.

 

* * *

 

DeMarco was looking at her reflection in the pocket mirror in her hand as she was putting on her face. When she saw Nicky enter the room, she looked over at her.

"Ah, Nichols, what do you want?"

Nicky clicked her tongue. "You, DeMarco," she replied. "My heart was in such deep yearning for that beautiful face of yours."

"If my chemo hadn't just done the job, I'd be puking right now," Miss Rosa grumbled while DeMarco mouthed, _'Fuck you!'_

A giggle from behind herself made Nicky turn around. In the bottom bunk behind her sat a small brunette girl in orange that she hadn't noticed at first. When she caught Nicky's gaze, the girl blushed, eyes growing wide, and she turned her head as though she hoped that if she didn't see Nicky, Nicky wouldn't see her either. It was beyond adorable.

"Yeah, I love you too, Miss Rosa," Nicky said with a smile, feeling that her anger was somehow replaced by something warm. She walked over to the new girl, making sure to add some swagger to her step.

"Now, what do we have here," she grinned, puffing out her chest as she looked down at the newbie who was still staring straight ahead. "Fresh meat."

The girl slowly turned her gaze to her and it was so obvious that she was steeling herself.

"I'm Lorna," she said, extending her hand, and her blush deepened. "I... I mean, Morello. Lorna Morello."

Nicky couldn't help but smirk. The girl had a melodic sort of accent and was apparently deepening her voice in an attempt to sound tougher than she was. She felt the strange urge to give her a hug.

"Morello, huh?" Nicky tested the name on her tongue and quite liked the sound of it. She took her hand and shook it. "I'm Nichols," she said. "First day here, kid?"

"Yeah."

"You're doing alright?"

"Yeah." It came out as a squeak and Nicky decided to finally have mercy.

"Look, the first day's always weird," she said, arranging her voice into something that she hoped sounded comforting enough. "You're new and everyone looks like they're gonna fucking kill you and you don't know how shit works, right? But it gets better, I promise. Give it a few days, and you'll fit right in."

"That's right," came DeMarco's voice. The older inmate had gotten up and was on her way to the door, eyes glinting maliciously. "You should've seen Nichols here when _she_ was new."

"The fuck, DeMarco?" Nicky exclaimed, but DeMarco was already out of the room.

"Why? What happened?" Lorna wanted to know.

Nicky groaned. "Well, fuck it," she muttered to continue, louder, "I was going through heroin withdrawals, alright?"

Lorna's eyes widened. "Heroin?"

"Yeah," Nicky said defiantly.

"You went through heroin withdrawals _on top_ of all that?"

"Uh, yeah."

Nicky was taken aback. She'd been sure that Lorna would react with disgust. It was a reaction she'd gotten more often than not when people learned about her past. Lorna's reaction, however, was nothing like that. If Nicky hadn't found it so unbelievable, she would've been certain that she'd sensed a tone of _awe_ in her voice.

"And I've been clean ever since," she added with a grin. "It's been two years now."

"You can be really proud of yourself."

Nicky noted that Lorna's voice sounded a lot more natural now, and that, combined with what she'd just said, made her feel like she was three inch taller. But all the same, she also felt a little pang in her stomach. She wasn't quite deserving of the praise that Lorna was showering her with.

"I wouldn't have made it without Red, mind."

" _'Read mind?'_ You mean you've read a lot about quitting?"

Nicky chuckled. "Nah. _Red_ is my mom. Helped me through the whole shit back then. I owe her for that, big time."

Lorna frowned. "Your _mom's_ here in prison with you?"

"Well, no. Uh, she's not the one who's given birth to me if that's what you mean. _That cunt's_ in fucking Brazil with her asshole of a toy boy. Red's my mom _in here_. The red-haired Russian woman that runs the kitchen. You might've seen her already."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Nicky, there you are!"

Lorna was spared from the need to comment by a meek-sounding voice that came from the door. It belonged to a young inmate with blonde cornrows and a tattoo on her throat.

"Have you _finally_ cooled it?" Nichols asked and it dawned on Lorna that her full name must be 'Nicky Nichols' and it took her all her willpower to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," said Cornrows. "Say, can we talk?" she added, side-eyeing Lorna. " _Alone?_ "

Nicky shrugged. "Sure," she said. "Well, I'll see you around, Morello!" She threw a last glance at Lorna before she followed Cornrows out of the room.

Lorna waited a few moments, then tiptoed over to the door to assure herself that Nicky and Cornrows were out of sight.

"What was _that_ about?" she asked Miss Rosa. "A _Prison Mom_? Is that like, y'know," She lowered her voice. "a _gang_?"

Miss Rosa let out a hearty laugh. "Where do you think we are, girl? This is _camp_. There ain't no _gangs_ in _camp_."

"But-"

"Red's girls are children. Silly. _Dramatic_. But they're good people. If you stick with them, you should be fine. No need to be scared."

"I'm _not_ scared!"

"Of course you're not."

Lorna sat back on her bed. "Well, thank you, Miss Rosa," she said, looking over at the older woman. She was looking terrible and it reminded Lorna of her poor mother who was forced to spend most of her time by herself in bed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, just let me sleep for a bit. That helps."

"Okay."


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky shows Lorna around (yeah, this summary sucks).

Lorna spent most of the following day in her room, nose buried into one of the celebrity magazines that Miss Rosa had given to her. She felt safe here, relatively alone and distracted by the petty problems of the rich and the famous. Walking around in the building would only serve as a too harsh reminder of what had happened and where she was, and she could do without that.

She didn't fool herself. A small pretty girl like herself was an easy target for those tougher women out there and she seriously doubted that she'd ever fit in, no matter what Nicky had told her. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of the other woman, though. It was so hard to believe that she was a heroin junkie. In any case, she didn't fit her mental image of a junkie - a broken person, more dead than alive - at all. She seemed to have her shit together and she'd looked so pleased when Lorna had told her that she was proud of her, like her opinion mattered to her.

"Hey there, Morello," Nicky's voice rung in her ears as right on cue.

Lorna turned her head and saw Nicky standing in the door.

"Nicky! You're here!" she exclaimed, beaming.

Nicky looked over her shoulder. "Funny. I thought I was _over there_."

"Har, har."

Nicky shrugged and proceeded to enter the room. "Well, I told you I'd see you, and I'm a woman of my word. You're alright?"

"Yeah. How about you? And that friend of yours?"

"Ah well, Tricia, Boo and Mercy have this stupid love triangle thing going on. It's like a sitcom, only that it gives me a headache. Trust me, kid, you're being much better company right now."

Nicky's gaze fell onto the stack of magazines on Lorna's bed.

"Don't tell me you've been sitting in here all day."

"Uh, I went to breakfast. And to lunch."

"Well, that won't do. C'mon."

Lorna got to her feet, but not without asking, "Where we going?"

"To Commissary," Nicky replied as they walked out of the room. "I'm fucking starving. You want something, too?"

"I don't have my money yet."

"Be my guest then. Nobody has money in the first days anyway. I swear, if this place was any slower, shit would go backwards."

"You don't just buy stuff for me, do you?" Lorna asked, her brow furrowed. "What's the catch? I don't wanna owe you."

"And you _won't_ ," Nicky assured her. "Promise. Consider it my good deed of the year."

When they arrived at Commissary, Nicky allowed Lorna to queue in front of her, and Lorna took the time to observe the women that were walking past, feeling somewhat less nervous about being out here now that Nicky was with her. Most of the inmates seemed to be just minding their own business, engaged in conversation or determined to get wherever it was that they were going, but then, an older heavyset woman with a mullet appeared and she stopped to eyeball Lorna in a suggestive manner.

"Oh, hi there, beautiful," she said in a manner that she apparently thought of as smooth but that only came across as creepy. "Got any plans? 'cause I sure know what the two of us could do together," she added, making a repulsive sort of kissy-face.

Lorna wasn't usually fazed by this sort of thing. She didn't particularly like herself, and so she tended to lap up any remotely positive comment other people would make about her body. But considering where they were and who it came from this time, she found herself freezing up with fear.

"Go annoy people elsewhere, Rowland," Nicky growled, placing a protective hand on Lorna's shoulder, and Lorna instinctively inched closer to the blonde.

Rowland scoffed, but gratefully walked away.

"Thank you, Nicky," Lorna muttered, feeling mortified.

"Nah, don't worry about that old cunt," Nicky replied. "She's a major creep, but all bark. Now," she added, nodding towards the counter where the last woman in front of Lorna was about to leave. "what do you want?"

Lorna moved forward. "Uh… One Snickers, please," she said to the Asian woman behind the grille.

"Make it double, Chang," Nicky chimed in. "And two Cokes."

While Chang was rummaging for their stuff, Lorna turned to Nicky.

"Do they also have make-up?"

"Yeah, but not a lot," said Nicky, lowering her voice. "If you want anything specific, you better go to Red. I can introduce you now, if you want."

"Okay," said Lorna, but the prospect of meeting the _Prison Mom_ terrified her almost as much as her encounter with Rowland had.

 

* * *

 

Red was in the kitchen, stirring a huge vat of what was presumably (or _hopefully_ , more like) going to be part of today's dinner.

"Hey, Mommy, I brought you someone," Nicky called her.

Red looked over at the pair of them. "Ah, Nicky, what do you need?"

As she spoke, her sharp eyes flickered between the two younger women and then she shot Nicky a glance that all too clearly said, _'Trying to impress_ another _girl?'_ Nicky ignored her.

" _Me_ , nothing," Nicky feigned innocence. "But Morello here wondered if you could get her some make-up."

"Make-up, huh?"

"Yeah," Lorna said, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot in a way that Nicky found completely adorable. "I need to look nice when Christopher comes visit me, y'know."

"Who's Christopher?" Red feigned interest.

"My fiancé," Lorna beamed and it felt like a blow to Nicky's stomach. "We're getting married."

"Oh, good for you," Red said, sounding bored. "Now… Morello it is, yeah? Fill out one of those forms and I'll see what I can do. Just stay reasonable. And since you have no money, you can pay me back by helping me in the kitchen, starting tomorrow."

While Lorna busied herself completing a form, Red walked over to Nicky.

"She's got a _fiancé_ ," she hissed. "She's _straight_. You better drop this now before you get hurt."

"It's not like that," Nicky replied defiantly, not meeting her mother's eye.

As she spoke, Nicky wondered why. The girl was cute and she'd lie if she said that she wasn't attracted to her. So how come she hadn't tried to get into her pants yet? If it had been anyone else, she certainly would've done so by now. But there was an innocence about her, Nicky pondered as she watched Lorna prod her chin with the tip of her pen as she was contemplating her order. A certain pureness and vulnerability that set her apart from the other girls in this place and that made Nicky feel the need to reassure and shield her instead of making her just another random fuck. She was too good for that.

But a fiancé. A fucking _fiancé_. Well, Nicky thought, she'd already gotten a fair number of allegedly straight girls into bed, so if it ever came to that, a fiancé wouldn't really be much of an obstacle. Plus, Lorna was stuck here for a while, so their relationship was doomed anyway. Or so she hoped.

 

* * *

 

After Lorna had completed her order and discussed her upcoming kitchen duty with Red, the older woman's eyes fell upon the candy in their hands.

"Take an apple," she ordered, pointing at a box of apples on the counter next to them. "You kids need some vitamins."

They did as they were told. "Thank you, Red," Lorna said. "You're very kind."

"Yeah, thanks, Mom!" Nicky added.

Red shooed them out with a dismissive sort of hand gesture, and the younger women left the kitchen.

"Let's go outside," Nicky suggested.

" _Outside?_ We can go outside?"

"You really haven't seen much, huh?"

They walked out into the yard. After a day spent mostly in the same room, the warm summer sun felt pleasant on Lorna's skin and she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the fresh air. She felt relieved. She'd expected prison to be a place where she'd be locked up in a cell for most of the day, not a place where she could buy candy and make-up and walk around on the outside (well, a confined version of _'outside'_ , but still) as she pleased. She looked up at Nicky and saw the girl smirk at her.

" _What?_ " she half-laughed.

"Nothing," Nicky mumbled, looking away.

Lorna giggled and gently elbowed the other woman in the ribs.

"Now, you've asked about me," she said. "but what about you? What did _you_ do all day?"

"Ah, I was at work."

"What work? What kind of work do you do in a prison?"

They started to walk rounds in the yard, eating their snacks, while Nicky talked about her job in Electrical and then proceeded to explain the other kinds of work the prison offered, and Lorna spent a decent amount of time wondering what work _she'd_ be assigned to.

Eventually, Nicky settled down in the shade of a large tree, back leant against the trunk, and Lorna sat next to her. They sat there in silence for a while, enjoying the sun and watching the other inmates, and, eventually, Lorna looked over at Nicky. She was glad that she had her by her side, somebody who looked out for her and who made her feel safe. She rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, her arm wrapped around her stomach, and closed her eyes. She felt Nicky's body stiffen, but before she considered to act on it, the blonde had relaxed and leant her head against hers.

"You were right yesterday, you know," Lorna muttered. "I _was_ scared. But now that I have you, it doesn't feel so bad anymore."

"I'm glad, kid."

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, and then Lorna heard the voices of people who were walking near them.

"Look at that. Nichols got herself a newbie," one woman whispered not-so-discreetly and another one giggled.

Lorna opened one eye and scowled at the two girls. She wasn't sure what that was about, but no-one was allowed to speak ill of Nicky. And she decided, as she held her new friend tighter, that she was going to be there for Nicky like she was for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowland is inspired by Lucy from Wentworth, just that I gave her a mullet. Haha.


	3. The First Time Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorna gets an idea.

During her time in Litchfield, Nicky had seen a number of strange things. Today, when she was on her way to her cube, she decided to add another item to the list: Lorna was standing in the entrance to her cube, body angled really fucking weirdly, and rubbing her back against the edge of the wall.

For a moment, Nicky just stood there, watching with amused interest, then decided that she _had_ to know.

"The _fuck_ are you doing there, Morello?"

Lorna, now sporting eye shadow and red lipstick, turned her head and shot her a glare.

"My back hurts," she spat.

"Yeah, I don't think it works that way," said Nicky and nodded towards Lorna's bed. "Lie down."

"Why?"

"Just _do_ it."

Lorna looked at her in confusion but walked over and kicked off her shoes.

"Face down," said Nicky, following her.

Hesitantly, Lorna did as she was told. Nicky sat on the edge of the bed, then leant over and started to knead Lorna's shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Lorna involuntarily let out an appreciative groan. Nicky's hands seemed to be automatically drawn to the worst knots in her muscles and smoothed them out with the effectiveness of somebody who knew what she was doing. That, and the warmth from Nicky's hands brought her much needed relief, and Lorna already wished that she'd never stop.

"So good, huh?"

"It really is," Lorna admitted, allowing her body to relax. "Where did you learn that?"

"Eh, my cunt-a-mother made me do it to her when I was a kid and she was too cheap for going to the spa."

"Hmm, say what you will about her, but that's a thing she got right."

"Yeah, in between all those ginormous masses of fucked-up, at least there's _one_ thing that turned out right."

Lorna cringed at her own choice of words. She'd gotten used to Nicky's self-deprecating brand of humor, but she could tell that part of it came from a place of genuine bitterness. She twisted around and looked up at the blonde. A heaviness settled in her stomach as she saw the sadness in her eyes, and she felt the urge to hold her close and to somehow take her pain away.

Because Lorna couldn't stand the thought that Nicky was putting herself down like that. In her opinion, she was the last person who deserved that. In the two weeks that they'd known each other now, Nicky had been nothing but great. She'd shown Lorna the ropes, and if she ever minded the fact that Lorna kept tagging along with her (something that she, herself, was only too conscious of), it never showed. On the contrary, she'd introduced Lorna to the 'family' and Lorna was immensely grateful for that. It had made her see that the women in this place weren't the hardened criminals that she'd expected; rather than that, most of them were just regular people who wanted to pass their time and be left in peace. She wasn't sure if she would've come to the same calming realization without Nicky.

"I... I didn't mean-"

 

* * *

 

Nicky smiled down at her, well knowing that her dejection must be showing and hating herself for that.

"Hey, 's alright," she said, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen into Lorna's face behind the brunette's ear. "You want me to continue?"

Lorna nodded and lay back down, and Nicky let her hands work between her shoulder blades.

"You're really fucking tense, kid," she noted, desperate to steer the conversation as far away from Marka as possible. "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

"Must be work, I guess."

"Yeah, Janitorial sucks ass, right?"

Lorna delved herself into a fully blown rant about just how much Janitorial sucked _exactly_ , and Nicky heard her out longanimously. The girl had been given her job in Janitorial last week, when she'd gotten assigned to her cube. It was a revolting, unthankful and back-breaking sort of work. Surely it was going to break _Lorna's_ back at this rate. As Nicky continued the massage, she made a mental note to talk to Red about it. She'd gotten wind that the current van driver, Andrews, was soon getting released, and, perhaps, Red could talk Healy into giving the open spot to Lorna.

"You know," Nicky smirked when Lorna had calmed down quite a while later. "this would be much more effective if you took your shirt off."

"Uh, okay."

And with that, Lorna sat up and started to lift her shirt.

"Whoa, hey, what're you doing?" Nicky blurted out in surprise. "Stop that!"

"But you just said-"

"Yeah, but not _here_! Jesus... If the COs caught you like that, we'd be off to SHU faster than you can say, _'Hey, let's make this an official fucking nudist colony so we don't get sent to fucking SHU.'_ What we're doing here _now's_ already pushing it."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"'s okay. Lie back down, kid."

 

* * *

 

As the massage went on, Lorna couldn't shake the mental image that Nicky's suggestion had triggered. Nicky on top of her, hands roaming her skin without the barrier of clothing in between. To her own astonishment, Lorna wasn't repulsed by the idea. No, she actually found it comforting. To think that there could be a connection, a closeness, even in a dismal place like this, was sort of beautiful. Not to mention that it had been way too long since the last time that she'd been touched like that. The latter came as an afterthought as she discreetly pressed her center deeper into the mattress.

Nicky's warm hands trailed down the entire length of her back and Lorna couldn't take it anymore.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Remember the first time we went to the yard? There were those girls that saw us together and they said that thing... And it made me think... Could it be that you have... y'know... a sort of... _reputation_ in here?"

Nicky laughed. "Like what?"

"Like... well... _sleeping around_?"

"Eh, what should I say? Everybody needs a hobby, right? And there aren't all too many options in this place if you're into things that are more exciting than Scrabble."

Nicky's hands travelled up her back, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"Why're you asking?" Nicky asked slyly. "Interested?"

Her hands spread across her shoulders. Lorna swallowed.

"Actually... yes."

"Huh. Well, alright. Just tell me when and we'll make it work."

Her hands moved down her back again and Lorna shuddered.

"How about now?"

Nicky stopped in her tracks. " _Now?_ "

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Nah. Just let me think of a place. We can't do it here, obviously."

When Nicky got to her feet, Lorna suddenly felt the need to make something clear.

"But this is just sex, nothing more, okay? I'm _not cheating_ on Christopher!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't forget Christopher, alright. Now, c'mon."


	4. The First Time Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is smut, lol. It's the first time I've written that sort of thing; hope it turned out fine.

Halfway down the corridor, Nicky spotted Tricia coming out of the common room.

"Hey, Trish, over here," Nicky mouthed and gesticulated towards the corridor on her right.

"What's up, yo?" Tricia wanted to know.

Nicky slightly opened the door to one of the supply closets and peered inside, reassuring herself that no-one else was in there.

"I want you to make sure that no-one gets to this door."

"Well, that's gonna cost you."

"What d'you want?"

"How about those two packs of cookies you got this morning?"

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Damn. Alright." She then turned to Lorna and motioned to her to go inside. "Well, after you, Madame."

Lorna entered the small room and closed the door behind herself. Nicky turned back to Tricia and saw a knowing smirk on the younger girl's face.

"Not a word, Miller."

 

* * *

 

When Nicky entered the room a few moments later, the smell of cleanser hit her nostrils. Lorna stood there with her back against the wall. The room was only sparsely lit and maybe Nicky sensed it more than she saw it, but she could tell that the girl was nervous.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's just... we can get caught, can't we?" Lorna replied, her voice a few notes higher than usual. "I mean, why else did you post Tricia there? Not that it doesn't add some excitement, I guess, but the thing is... The thing is that I... I..." A blush crept up onto the brunette's face. "I don't know what the fuck to do."

Understanding suddenly hit Nicky. "Your first time with a woman?" she asked, placing a soothing hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Lorna nodded.

"Are you really, _really_ sure that you wanna do this?"

"Yeah," said Lorna, grabbing Nicky by the collar of her shirt, and it came out as a growl that took the blonde by surprise. "And I want it with you. I... I trust you."

An overwhelming feeling of affection suddenly overcame Nicky and it took her everything to refrain from throwing herself at Lorna right there.

"Okay," she said, rapidly blinking away the wetness in her eyes. "Okay." She let out a breath, then put her other hand on Lorna's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"You don't have to do anything, okay? Just try to relax and let me do the work. And if I do something that you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop, alright?"

"Alright."

One of Nicky's hands moved forward, fingertips gently stroking the back of Lorna's neck as she closed the gap between them, so that their foreheads touched.

"I want you to enjoy this," Nicky whispered.

"Okay."

"Tell me what you want."

Lorna took Nicky's hand and guided it underneath her shirt.

"Touch me."

Nicky sighed at the feeling of Lorna's soft skin beneath her fingertips as her hand slowly wandered across her stomach and down her side.

"We should take this off," she breathed, lifting Lorna's shirt.

"Yeah."

Lorna raised her arms as Nicky pulled up her shirt and then unclasped her bra. As the garment fell onto the floor between them, Nicky caught Lorna's eye. She looked so vulnerable, but also fierce, and before Nicky knew what she was doing, she'd tipped her head forward and placed a kiss on Lorna's collarbone.

Such intimacy wasn't usual for Nicky. Normally, when she had sex with other women, it was limited to the use of fingers and tongue a whole lot further below, or maybe fingernails or teeth if her partner was so inclined. Kissing was something that only happened when the other girl demanded it, but never something that Nicky initiated. For a moment, Nicky was paralyzed with shock, but then Lorna let out an appreciative hum and she felt her small hand in her hair, holding her there.

 

* * *

 

Lorna closed her eyes as Nicky's hands and lips travelled down her body. She'd planned to imagine that it was Christopher she was doing this with, but she found that she didn't actually care. What Nicky was doing felt so good. It made her feel cherished and desired and it even allowed herself to forget where she was and all the amounts of fucked-up that were in and around herself. All that existed was Nicky and the sensations she evoked in her. Shockwaves rippled through her body as Nicky's fingers and tongue took care of her breasts, caressing her skin and swirling around her nipples. She dug her own fingers into the blonde's hair and pulled lightly, eliciting soft moans from Nicky, and the ache in her center intensified.

Her breath quickened as Nicky pressed wet sloppy kisses down her abdomen until she reached the waistband of her pants.

"You've gotta lose these," Nicky remarked, hooking her thumbs into the elastic of her panties.

Lorna opened her eyes and looked down. Nicky was kneeling in front of her and the sight was so hot, she found her walls clench around nothing.

"Oh, fuck, yes," she whispered breathlessly and her center throbbed so ferociously with anticipation that it hurt.

In one single fluid motion, Nicky pulled down her pants and panties and Lorna kicked them off along with her shoes.

And with a stomach-turning suddenness, she realized that she was standing in front of Nicky fully naked and that all her flaws were in plain view for her to see. She anxiously wondered what Nicky was now thinking of her and if she'd notice if she slowly sucked in her stomach. But before she could make up her mind, Nicky spoke.

"Fuck, baby, you're gorgeous!"

The compliment caught Lorna completely off-guard. She couldn't remember the last time that someone had said such a thing to her with such awe.

"Aw, come here, you," she whined. She pulled Nicky up by the collar of her shirt and flung her arms around her. It was strange to find this in prison of all places, but when the warmth of her body engulfed her, she felt a sense of security and belonging that she hadn't felt in a long time and she no longer wanted to be without it.

 

* * *

 

Nicky was dumbstruck. For a moment, she didn't know what to do as Lorna was clinging to her tightly. She'd never been held like that during sex, except maybe when the other girl was climaxing and needed her body as an anchor. But this here wasn't just out of necessity, but out of pure emotion, something she wasn't familiar with. Slowly, she brought her hands up and gently stroked them up and down Lorna's back. Lorna sighed and lightly rubbed her nose along the side of Nicky's neck, sending a shiver down her body. The blonde found herself hugged even closer, and she closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax into Lorna's embrace, burying her nose into the shorter girl's hair. This... felt good. She felt wanted, needed, and so protective of the girl in her arms. She brought a hand into her hair and pressed a soft kiss against her temple.

"I want you inside me," Lorna whispered, her hot breath ghosting around Nicky's earlobe and neck, and Nicky shuddered with arousal.

She let a hand trail down the shorter girl's side. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," whispered Lorna, digging her fingers into the fabric of Nicky's shirt.

The blonde brought her hand between Lorna's legs and she found that the girl was fucking soaked. It made her heart race with want.

"You want me in there?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?" Her fingers stroked along her opening.

"Get in there, Nicky, please!"

"Begging for this, aren't you?"

"Fucking stop the teasing and fuck me already!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She slowly inserted a finger, testing the waters. Lorna moaned with appreciation.

She slid in another finger and slowly started to pump.

"More!" Lorna whined.

She added a third finger.

"Go faster!" Lorna demanded and Nicky quickened her pace.

As this went on, it became clearer and clearer to Nicky that Lorna, who seemed so sweet and pure on the outside, liked it rough, judging by the way she urged Nicky to go faster and harder until she was thoroughly fucking her. She was also really fucking vocal. Nicky smirked into the skin of Lorna's breast at the sounds that she was eliciting from her. But she was also getting anxious. After all, this closet wasn't exactly soundproof.

"Will you tone it down?" she hissed after a particularly loud moan. "You're getting us caught!"

Lorna's whole body immediately stiffened and she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, eyes wide, and Nicky felt like kicking herself. She hadn't meant to scare her like that.

"Don't be," she soothed and she slowed her pace to something much gentler as she stood more upright, wrapping her free arm around Lorna's shoulders and nuzzling her temple. "It's fucking hot," she whispered into her ear. "I just don't want you to get into trouble, kid."

"O-okay."

Nicky smiled and pressed a kiss where Lorna's neck met her jaw, then moved back down, intensifying her pace in the process. To her relief, she soon felt Lorna's breath quicken again and her walls clamped around her fingers almost painfully, and she could tell that she was close.

When Lorna came, Nicky looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were closed and she was biting into her fist, whimpering softly, and Nicky almost came herself just by looking at her.

 

* * *

 

Lorna had expected it to be over, but Nicky kept thrusting her fingers relentlessly and in her foggy mind, Lorna realized that the blonde was moving further down.

"Nicky, what-" she panted, looking down at her through hooded eyes.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," Nicky said, mouth twisted into a mischievous grin.

Lorna watched as Nicky got to her knees and pecked her on the inside of both her thighs and then her cunt. Her center throbbed at the thought that Nicky, who always seemed so cool and tough, was doing this for her. She reached down and carefully pulled the other woman's hair out of the way before Nicky brought her tongue to her pulsating clit, and her breath caught as a twitch flashed through her body.

As Nicky sucked her clit into her mouth, Lorna threw back her head, eyes screwed shut and teeth gritted in an effort to not make a sound, while she held Nicky close, hips bucking against her face. Nicky released her clit and licked her way to where her fingers were still pumping at a steady rhythm, lapping up the wetness there. Her free hand was fondling Lorna's ass and, feeling that another part of hers needed Nicky's attention, too, Lorna took hold of it and pressed it to her tit and she sighed with relief as she felt her touch there. Thumb stroking around Lorna's hardening nipple, Nicky moved back up to her clit, and that's when Lorna came undone. She heavily leant against the wall behind her as her climax sent her mind into a sweet state of bliss, her whole body twitching and convulsing. She felt Nicky rest her forehead on her abdomen and they stayed like this for a few moments while they both recovered, the sounds of their heavy, ragged breathing filling the room.

Finally, Lorna felt an emptiness inside her and she looked down and saw Nicky suck her fingers clean, a sight that would've made her pull her back to herself if she hadn't been so exhausted.

"Do I taste good?" she teased.

Nicky released her fingers from her mouth. "Fucking delicious."

The blonde wiped her mouth on the inside of her shirt and suddenly, Lorna became painfully aware that she was staring. Right when she decided to look away, however, Nicky took hold of Lorna, massaging her hips, and smiled up at her, and Lorna couldn't help but smile back and reach down to gently stroke the other girl's hair. All too soon, however, Nicky let go.

"Alright, let's get you dressed," she said and handed her her bra, the next best piece of garment she got hold of.

Lorna took it but didn't put it on. "But what about you?"

"Huh?"

"It's not fair that you did everything. You deserve to feel good, too."

Nicky smiled. "Hey, this ain't barter or some shit. You don't owe me anything."

"But-"

"Look, if you _really_ wanna return the favor, we can do that another time. But not now. Kid, you can barely stand up straight. Plus, we don't wanna make Tricia wait forever, right?"


	5. The First Time Pt. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is a short one.

Nicky made sure that the coast was clear before she let Lorna out of the closet. Lorna left the room (eyes fixated on the floor to avoid Tricia's gaze), and a few moments later, Nicky followed.

"Thanks, Tricia," she said.

"Well, you owe me," Tricia reminded her. "Big time."

"Yeah, I remember that, man," Nicky replied. "I may be old, but I'm not _that_ old. C'mon."

Lorna fell back a bit behind them as they made their way to the cube that the other two women shared. She felt awkward about tagging along with them like this, especially after what had just transpired between them, but she didn't have anywhere else to be and she couldn't bear the thought of being alone in her cold cube after just having basked in the warmth and bliss of the closeness she'd shared with another person.

She lingered in the entrance to the cube and watched silently as the packs of cookies wandered from one locker into the other, but not before Tricia ripped one open and dug out a handful.

"Nice making business with you, Nicky," Tricia said, grinning playfully.

"Yeah, alright. Greedy asshole," came Nicky's reply, but her smile was fond as Tricia gave her a light shove and walked out of the cube, stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

Nicky's gaze followed her and it landed on Lorna.

"So, what are _you_ doing standing there?" Nicky asked. "You don't need an invitation, you know? If you wanna hang out, just make yourself at home. _Mi casa es su casa_ and all that."

Lorna walked in and gingerly sat down on Nicky's bed, but being here still wasn't enough. So she raised her arms, reaching out for the other woman.

Nicky raised her brows, but to Lorna's relief, she then joined her and surrendered herself to Lorna's embrace.

When they'd finally found a position that was comfortable, Lorna's head was resting on Nicky's shoulder and her legs were sprawled across her lap, and they were holding each other. Lorna let out a sigh, finally feeling complete now that Nicky was in her arms again.

"Cuddly, aren't you?" Nicky chuckled.

Lorna pondered on it. It wasn't like she was the type that _needed_ to be coddled after sex, but…

"It just… _feels right_ , doesn't it?"

 

* * *

 

Nicky looked down at the girl in wonder. Her eyes were closed and a light blush was tinting her cheeks as her thumb feathered over Nicky's elbow, and in spite of the wholly different side of hers that Nicky had just gotten to know, she looked so innocent and pure that the blonde felt the urge to shield her from anything that wasn't good in the world.

"It does," she said truthfully and kissed her on the top of her head. At the same time, she wondered how this girl had managed to make her so soft. She had a reputation to lose, after all. Nicky Nichols didn't cuddle. It was a matter of principle. And yet, here she was, but she found that she really couldn't care less. Being with Lorna right now felt good and if anyone should see them, she supposed, she could still sneak in a tit grab or so.

The truth behind it was, this was the first time that she didn't part ways with the girl she'd had sex with, leaving herself behind with that awful feeling of emptiness and regret. Lorna had stayed and she was willing to come back for seconds and Nicky decided right there that if Lorna wanted to keep this up, _she_ would stay, too.


	6. The First Night

_Five years later._

Nicky grinned as she carried her newly-wed wife across the threshold to their hotel suite. Room service had sure done a great job. Their room was bathed in the glow of dozens and dozens of tea candles and filled with the sound of soft romantic music. If it had been just for herself, Nicky wouldn't have particularly cared, but she knew that Lorna was into this shit, and the gasp that the brunette let out confirmed to her that it had been worth it.

"Oh my God, Nicky, did _you_ do that?" Lorna exclaimed, and Nicky felt her arms wrap more tightly around her.

"You like it, babe?"

"Oh, it's so beautiful! I love it!" She turned towards Nicky, eyes sparkling. "I love _you_ ," she added tenderly and leant in.

Their kiss was fierce and passionate, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth scraping against lips, and somehow, in the middle of this, Nicky managed to navigate to the comfy-looking king-size bed on the far end of the room. She carefully placed Lorna on top of it, grateful that there were no rose petals or other cheesy shit that only would've been in the way. For a fleeting moment, the thought of the minibar and celebrating with a bottle of champagne flashed through her mind, but then, her wife grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down to herself.

 

* * *

 

Clothes came off in an erratic pattern as hands roamed and lips kissed and the sounds of pants and moans mingled in the air, and eventually, Lorna found herself on her back, with Nicky between her spread legs and her fist deep inside her. Her hands were on her own tits, rubbing and pinching nipples, adding to the pleasure that Nicky's thrusting motions were bringing to her. She wailed and moaned and whined without shame, reveling in the feeling of being filled out, of being taken care of, of being made feel alive, desired, and allowed to completely let go and trust, the way only Nicky could.

"Yeah, that feels good, doesn't it?" Nicky snarled and leant closer. "You like that, you filthy skank?"

"Yeah... Shit, yeah..."

Her dirty talk turned Lorna on even more and they both knew it.

"I didn't hear you."

"It feels so good, Nicky… Fucking give it to me!"

Nicky pumped her fist harder inside her and Lorna reached up, clawing at her shoulders, causing the blonde to hiss out in pain. Surely, she was leaving welts behind, and the thought made her emit another moan. It was a manifestation of her possessive nature that she loved seeing Nicky branded like that. Her gaze fell onto the faded remainders of the two bite marks on her wife's collarbone that she'd left behind two days before and that had only been hidden by her top from the eyes of their guests during the ceremony. It was this thought that finally sent her over the edge, and she came with a scream, her body shaking from head to toe.

In her dazed mind, she faintly registered that somewhere far away, Nicky was removing her hand and she pulled her down to herself. The weight and feel of her body on top of her own was comforting and made her feel secure. She wrapped her legs around her and nuzzled into her hair as her hands smoothed over the welted skin of her shoulders and down her back, suddenly overcome with love and wanting to protect and cherish Nicky forever.

"Holy shit, babe, that was hot," Nicky chuckled and started to gently nibble on Lorna's ear.

 

* * *

 

They stayed like that for a while, Nicky thoroughly enjoying the feel of Lorna's body around her, and when Nicky felt that Lorna had regained her breath, she shifted to her side and lifted her hand that was still glistening with Lorna's juices towards her mouth.

"Wait, honey," Lorna interrupted her. "Let _me_ do that."

And with that, she took hold of Nicky's wrist and licked across her hand, locking eyes with her during the entire process. Nicky shuddered at the sensation, eyes rolling back into her head before she screwed them shut. Lorna continued her ministrations until she considered her hand clean, and then grabbed Nicky and rolled her onto her back, so that she was straddling her.

"Now it's _your_ time to feel good," she breathed into Nicky's ear.

"Okay," replied Nicky, and it came out as a sort of whimper that would've still embarrassed the shit out of her a few years ago, but she'd long since learned that it was a sound that impossibly turned Lorna on.

Lorna beamed down at her and kissed her deeply, then proceeded to kiss and lick and nibble her way down Nicky's neck.

When she made her way further down, stroking and kissing and nipping at her skin, she treated Nicky with a tenderness that almost brought tears to the blonde's eyes. Arriving at her center, she exhaled and the sensation of her hot breath _down there_ made Nicky clutch the sheets in an attempt to fight off the orgasm that her arousal was rapidly building up to. Lorna licked along her aching clit once, then twice, making Nicky writhe in agony, a sight that made her let out a chuckle before she spoke.

"Are you ready for more?"

As Lorna's fingers neared her pussy, Nicky wasn't too sure. She was certain that she'd explode the second Lorna entered her. Nevertheless, she panted a "Yes" and instantly felt two of her fingers lightly trace her folds before they gently slipped inside and she felt a shiver like electricity run down the length of her spine.

"There you go," Lorna said, building up a slow rhythm, before she started to kiss up Nicky's abdomen, and Nicky hissed and whimpered and curled her toes, desperate to last. But she'd already been close and the sensation of Lorna's fingers working inside her was too much.

"Lorna…" Nicky moaned.

"Shh, I'm here," Lorna whispered, her free hand stroking her ribs. "I'm here, baby, I've got you."

Nicky wrapped an arm around her shoulders, her whole body shaking with arousal.

"Look at me," Lorna requested.

Giving up control wasn't something that came easy to Nicky. In fact, Lorna was the first and only person whom she fully trusted herself with, and even that had taken a lot of time. Nicky knew that Lorna loved to watch her come, that she took pride in this ultimate proof of how much trust Nicky had in her and how far they'd come in all those years since she'd first walked into Lorna's room. Nicky opened her eyes and looked up at her and her heart swelled at the love she saw in Lorna's eyes.

"I love you, Lorna," Nicky whispered.

"I love you, too, honey," came Lorna's reply, and she leant in to plant a kiss upon Nicky's breast. "I love you. I love you. So much!"

She shifted her hand and gently rubbed the pad of her thumb along Nicky's clit, and Nicky couldn't take it anymore. Her body stiffened and she threw her head back, exposing her throat to Lorna, as she came under loud moans and whimpers. Lorna kept pumping her fingers and kissing and licking all over her tits, and Nicky immediately came a second time. Panting and trembling all over, she slowly recovered, and then, Lorna was on top of her, holding her cheeks in her hands and peppering her face with kisses while she showered her with declarations of love.

"I love you, too," said Nicky, running her fingertips along Lorna's cheek. "I don't think I can ever tell you how much."

"Show, don't tell," Lorna said, a playful smile on her lips, and gave Nicky a peck on the nose.

Nicky nodded, then held Lorna tight and rolled them both onto their sides. "I want to," she whispered and she took Lorna's hands into her own. As she gently played with her fingers, her gaze fell onto both of their wedding bands and she was hit with full force with the realization that this incredible gorgeous girl in front of her was now _her_ _wife_. They were married and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Nicky didn't understand how she'd gotten so lucky, but what she knew was that Lorna deserved the world, and as she pressed kisses on each of her knuckles, she found herself determined that for as long as she lived, she would show Lorna every day how much she meant to her.

Lorna smiled at her, then pulled the sheets over both of them before she protectively tucked Nicky's head under her chin, stroking her hair. Nicky sighed, burrowing her face into the warmth of Lorna's skin, and they came to rest, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other.

"We have all the time in the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally planned to write this one, but then thought it would be nice to have a chapter in which they "do it" in a later stage of their relationship as a contrast to their first time.
> 
> And, yeah, it does end in a similar way as my previous fic, but I think it's cute, so bear with me, lol.


End file.
